cartoonnetworkfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation: R.E.B.O.O.T. transcript
Prologue: Black computer screen typing title Now Loading Kids Next Door Mission Operation: R.E.B.O.O.T. Really '' ''Extreme '' ''Biotope '' ''Opens '' ''One '' ''Time '' ''Writing Operative: Mr. Warburton Production Operative':'' '''Mo Willems Script: *Numbuh 3: Say, do you think those animals can talk? Numbuh 4: Certainly, Numbuh 3. Numbuh 2: We're back! And we're staying young! (Sector V cheers.) Numbuh 1: Uh, Kids Next Door? Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5: Yes, Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1: I don't think we're in the 2000s anymore. Numbuh 5: You're right, Numbuh 1. This is the jungle. Numbuh 3: Jungle? What jungle? Numbuh 4: All of the animals live in the jungle, especially toucans, monkeys, and even chameleons. (The song starts to a tune of "Do Your Ears Hang Low" and "Turkey in the Straw".) Numbuh 4: (singing) Not all birds can fly, they can run it all the time. Numbuh 3: (singing) You would think those words we can do a rhyme. Numbuh 2: (singing) We're not supposed to do, they will teach him all day. Numbuh 5: (singing) Then it must be apart and tried to get away. Numbuh 3: (singing) You put Numbuh 4 would be sit in a chair. Numbuh 4: (singing) She would say to you cause he doesn't care. Numbuh 5: (singing) As the time flies by to the city of light. Numbuh 1: (singing) No one cares as us for that such a sight. Sector V: (singing) It's the Jungle Boogie! It's the Jungle Boogie! Fly up in the sky and run on the ground. It's the Jungle Boogie! Numbuh 5: (singing) We like to sing about for the special trip. Numbuh 2: (singing) And we won't make it for an upset hip. Numbuh 3: (singing) Baby, we can't watch for a cartoon show. Numbuh 1: (singing) Then it must be ready and time to go. (The song ends.) Numbuh 3: Oh, can we go the jungle? Please, please? (The "KND" logo zooms here.) Numbuh 4: It's a jungle out there! Numbuh 3: Maybe we can spot a coconut. Numbuh 5: I like the sound of this. Melvin: Haven't you find a coconut? Numbuh 4: Who's there? Melvin: Over here. (Numbuh 4 sees Melvin.) Numbuh 4: Whoever it is, what's your name? Melvin: Name's Melvin. I'm a proboscis monkey. And you're sending Numbuh 3 to the ball pit of Borneo. Numbuh 4: No, no, no, no. Ain't no way that's ever gonna happen. Melvin: Numbuh 3 will go to Borneo and that's the law! Numbuh 4: I do not want to be your friends. Do you hear me? Melvin: Yeah, what's so bad about this? (Melvin honks.) Numbuh 4: Will you stop it already? Melvin: Alright, as you wish, I'll be better luck next time for now. Numbuh 4: I feel better already. Numbuh 2: So, Numbuh 4. Are you okay? Numbuh 4: Yes, I'm fine. How are you? Tapir: Wait! Don't you remember those couples in an odd way? Numbuh 3: Why, of course. Orangutan: That hamster needs to drink soda already. Shoebill: Are soft drinks really soft? Orangutan: Soft drinks aren't soft at all. Numbuh 5: Finally, this is the story called The Jungle Book. Tapir: Cool. The Jungle Book. Numbuh 4: I am going to look at it. Numbuh 5: Numbuh 4, where are you going. Numbuh 4: I'm just getting a... (Jaguar growls and Numbuh 4 screams and ran away.) Aye-Aye: What's going on down there? Numbuh 4: Help! Get away from me! (Jaguar snarls.) Jaguar: Well, well, well. A full course meal. This must be my lucky day. Orangutan: I'll get it. (Orangutan punches Jaguar on the back.) Mudskipper: Orangutan? Orangutan: Good day, Mudskipper. (Jaguar leaves.) Shoebill: What a big shot. Tapir: Maybe we play a basketball. Aye-Aye: How do you like that, Shoebill? Shoebill: Nothing at all. Numbuh 1: Look at us, big fella. Wait, did you try to get me? Show me your teeth. (Numbuh 1 growls. Orangutan growls like Numbuh 1.) Numbuh 1: It was you! I knew it. How are you? So good to see you, right? Mudskipper: I thought they are fishy friends. Aye-Aye, where's that grub? Aye-Aye: I don't see it. Tapir, how's that for a nose? Tapir: My nose is moving. Numbuh 1: It's no big deal. Tapir: No, no, a very big deal. Numbuh 3: Deal? Numbuh 2: I said it had a deal. Shoebill: I don't mean to be rude. Unfortunately, this is not a big deal. Mudskipper: You said it. (Sector V, Orangutan, Mudskipper, Aye-Aye, Tapir, and Shoebill walks.) Jaguar: Uh, boss? Did you teach him a lesson? (The "KND" logo zooms here. Sector V (except Numbuh 3), Orangutan, Mudskipper, Aye-Aye, Tapir, and Shoebill walks. Numbuh 3 looks at the cave.) Numbuh 3: Numbuh 1? Numbuh 5? Where is everyone? (The bats scare Numbuh 3 when she screams and ran away. Suddenly, the mother harpy eagle swoops down and grabs Numbuh 3. Fade to Sector V (except Numbuh 3), Orangutan, Mudskipper, Aye-Aye, Tapir, and Shoebill stops walking.) Mudskipper: Hey, somebody tells me those fish go out of the water. Tapir: See? I told you that girl was captured by a bird. Shoebill: Maybe not. Numbuh 1: Numbuh 3? Numbuh 3? Where'd she go? Numbuh 5: You didn't have a morning snack when he's too early. Aye-Aye: She's right. I have long fingers, by the way. Numbuh 1: Aye-Aye, quit it. She's got to be here some place. (Meanwhile, the mother harpy eagle flying to the nest and holds Numbuh 3 in its beak.) Numbuh 3: Thanks for the ride. I have to go... (The three harpy eagle chicks appear when Numbuh 3 screams.) Numbuh 3: Cute babies. (The harpy eagle chick snaps.) Numbuh 3: I see they have sharp beaks. (Numbuh 3 gasps when the another harpy eagle chick bites her foot. The mother harpy eagle screeches. Numbuh 3 screams and falls down.) Numbuh 1: Did you hear something? (Numbuh 2 catches Numbuh 3.) Numbuh 3: Oh, where am I? Numbuh 4: Nice catch. Numbuh 2: Thanks. Numbuh 5: Sorry, it doesn't seem for a little while. Mudskipper: It's okay. Tapir: What happened? Shoebill: One of the harpy eagle chicks must bite his mother. Orangutan: Besides, he enjoys a durian. Shoebill: Durian? What's a durian? Orangutan: I don't know. It's a kind of fruit. Aye-Aye: Numbuh 3, you okay? Numbuh 3: Yeah, I'm okay. Numbuh 4: Somebody looked like a big white one. Numbuh 3: There's somebody at the... Numbuh 5: What? Numbuh 3: Polar bear. Numbuh 1: Where? Numbuh 3: They're on the tree. Numbuh 5: Numbuh 3, there are no polar bears in the jungle. Tamarin: They're long gone. Uakari: Vanished. Sloth: Definitely extinct. Orangutan: They only exist in stories. Tapir: I'm starving. Do you have a burrito? Mudskipper: No, Tapir. I don't have a burrito. Tapir: Then how about a banana? Shoebill: Of course, bananas are long. Aye-Aye: And yellow. Numbuh 4: Make sure you don't peel a banana, they might slip on it. Numbuh 3: And you think it is lunchtime at school. Tapir: Mudskipper, shouldn't Numbuh 3 get a new friend? (The "KND" logo zooms here.) Melvin: Jaguar. Jaguar: Yes, boss. Melvin: Show me your bucket, will you? Jaguar: It's the bucket full of ball pit. (The song starts.) Melvin: (singing) When we found it already, it's mine. Ball pit. He's too scary for a tiny spine. Ball pit. Feeding myself isn't lucky all day, rocks of every size and it's gray. Ball pit. Jaguar: Excuse me, boss. Dholes: (singing) He's got a bucket, bucket, bucket full of ball pit when he started of us. Don't even, even, even make it fuss. Jaguar: Boss. Melvin: (singing) These dholes won't be tricky. Ball pit. You should not being picky. Ball pit. Stuffing isn't full of stuff, now that is quite enough. Ball pit. Dholes: (singing) He's got a bucket, bucket, bucket full of ball pit while it doesn't move at all. Don't even, even, even think about to call. Melvin: (singing) So many children go in the ball pit, one of us you've heard. Jaguar: (singing) It started to look fun, and it does say a word. Melvin: Jaguar. Jaguar: What, boss? Melvin: There's somebody out there. Dholes: (singing) He's got a bucket, bucket, bucket full of ball pit and he doesn't have a clue. Don't even, even, even run away and you're not supposed to do. (The song ends. The "KND" logo zooms here.) Numbuh 3: You know, nothing can stop us while Numbuh 1 and Lizzie are married for no reason. Melvin: That's what he thinks. This is so tricky, my minion. That happy-go-lucky girl would make a one way trip to the ball pit of Borneo. Jaguar: Boss, do you have a leaf? Is it sweet and green and juicy? Melvin: A-ha! (Melvin sees a leaf.) Jaguar: Got a trick? Melvin: What a very juicy leaf. (Melvin eats a leaf.) Jaguar: Ick! (Melvin comes back to Jaguar.) Melvin: Jaguar, one of these days will be times just right would be sending Numbuh 3 to the ball pit of Borneo. (Melvin laughs evilly.) Aye-Aye: What was that? It must be Melvin. (Melvin sees a paper with a long ladder next to the bucket of ball pit and a rake on it.) Melvin: Come on, Jaguar. Let's go. Numbuh 3: Oh, Melvin! Good luck! (The "KND" logo zooms here.) Okapi: Hey, Iguana. Iguana: Yeah? Okapi: Don't you mean villains are not here? Iguana: Certainly, but not counting Melvin and Jaguar. Numbuh 5: He will never graduated after this. Numbuh 1: So I could not give us up. Numbuh 3: I hope you still needs us. Mandrill: Still needs you? That's the silliest thing I've ever heard. (Sector V, Orangutan, Mudskipper, Aye-Aye, Tapir, and Shoebill sees Mandrill.) Numbuh 4: Why, if it isn't Ol' Colorful-Faced Monkey! Mandrill: Why, if it isn't Ol' Australian Boy! Numbuh 3: Hi, Mandrill. Numbuh 2: How are you doing? Mandrill: I've got a few more seasons left. Orangutan: I enjoy a leaf as an umbrella when it rained all day. Tapir: This elephant is strong but it is afraid of a mouse. Shoebill: A mouse? Why? Tapir: Because it takes the cheese. Numbuh 1: Who knows? Okapi: He knows it when the series came from 2002 to 2008. Tapir: So what? Iguana: Is there something powerful as a baboon? Mandrill: How could I be a baboon? I am a mandrill. Numbuh 5: Okapi, you're on. Okapi: If the shoe fits, wear it! Mudskipper: It smells great. Numbuh 5: Air? Numbuh 5 hates air. Numbuh 3: Like my name for the Japanese word. Tapir: That's Japanese for air, miss. Orangutan: Who are you talking? Aye-Aye: She must be it. Melvin: Hey, what do you think you're doing? Shoebill: Melvin? Mudskipper: Is he a villain? Iguana: Of course, Melvin is a villain. Okapi: The tomato! Throw it! Numbuh 3: Okay. (Numbuh 3 throws a tomato at Melvin's face.) Numbuh 4: Good shot, Numbuh 3. Numbuh 3: Thank you. Jaguar: Boss, boss, wake up. Is he dead? Melvin: No, Jaguar. I'm alive. Numbuh 3: That sounded like Melvin. Numbuh 4: Well, why doesn't he get his new friends to help him? I don't care. Numbuh 3: That's it! I've had it with you and your emotional constipation! Melvin needs us! You got it? Pipe down! Orangutan: Well, Shoebill. This ain't gonna be happy about this. Shoebill: Who cares? Maybe Melvin will send her. Mudskipper: Shoebill, you're so dumb. Shoebill: Don't even call me dumb! Tapir: Shoebill was right. Maybe Aye-Aye send it to the Jacuzzi. Orangutan: She looks guilty. Aye-Aye: Guilty? I thought Numbuh 3 is happy. Numbuh 4: She looks nothing to like you. Melvin: Let's get her! Numbuh 3: Not much. Anyone else is... (Melvin kidnaps Numbuh 3 when she screams.) Melvin: Who goes there? Numbuh 3: Um, I... Melvin: Who is it? (Melvin and Jaguar leaves.) Capybara: Numbuh 1 is really a robot. Yapok: You're right. Our toy with batteries, which is a robot. Capybara: He looks like a robot. Numbuh 1: Oh, it's my sunglasses. It keeps my eyes safe. Capybara: You're a robot-eyed kid. Numbuh 1: No! Tapir: Let's get him! Orangutan: We're on it! Yapok: Numbuh 1 is a robot, too. Shoebill: He's like a robot with sunglasses! Numbuh 1: No wait! (Sector V (except Numbuh 3) and the animals (except Melvin and Jaguar) scold Numbuh 1.) Numbuh 1: I'm not a robot! I'm British! (The "KND" logo zooms here.) Numbuh 3: Get your hands off me, you long-nosed monkey! Melvin: Let's do some buckets, Jaguar. Jaguar: Which bucket should we put her in, boss? Melvin: This green one right there. Numbuh 3: Get off me, you stupid monkey! (Numbuh 3 steps Melvin's tail when he screams.) Numbuh 1: Hey, Melvin! We've come to ship you back! Melvin: Seize them! Jaguar: You got it, boss. Mudskipper: Let's go, Numbuh 3. Numbuh 3: Wait for me! (Jaguar runs and steps on a rake to hit him. Sector V (except Numbuh 2, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5), Mudskipper, and Aye-Aye races.) Numbuh 3: Look, there it is! Numbuh 1: Split up! (Numbuh 1 and Aye-Aye runs left and Numbuh 3 and Mudskipper runs right next to the ravine. Jaguar stops running and nobody sees it and he saw Numbuh 3 and Mudskipper.) Jaguar: A-ha! (Jaguar running close by.) Numbuh 3: I love my best friend, Mudskipper. Mudskipper: And I love my best friend, Numbuh 3. (Suddenly, Jaguar cackles.) Mudskipper: Numbuh 3, look out! (Jaguar jumps when Mudskipper ducks and Numbuh 3 hugs a coconut tree and he hangs on the cliff.) Mudskipper: That will teach us for the police to arrest him, Numbuh 3. Numbuh 3: Not for long, Mudskipper. If he jumps off the tree, we're dead. Mudskipper: What? Jaguar: Mudskipper! I swear on my life, I'll kill you for this, but if it's the last thing I do! Mudskipper: No, Jaguar! Don't do it! You're falling off the cliff! (Jaguar growls frustratingly.) Mudskipper: Come on, Jaguar! Take my fin! Come on, Jaguar! Take my fin before it's too late! Come on! Hurry! Jaguar: Save the one you love, Mudskipper. (Jaguar falls off a cliff.) Mudskipper: Jaguar, no! (Then he landed into the river.) Mudskipper: Come down, Numbuh 3. I'll catch you! Numbuh 3: Are you ready? Mudskipper: Yes, I'm ready. Numbuh 3: Here I go. (Mudskipper catches Numbuh 3.) Mudskipper: Got you! (Numbuh 3 and Mudskipper walks.) Mudskipper: Let get back to Numbuh 1, okay? Numbuh 3: Got you, Mudskipper. Numbuh 1: You two okay? (Numbuh 3 and Mudskipper stops walking.) Mudskipper: Yes! It just missed it. Jaguar sacrificed himself for us. Numbuh 1: I see your point. Aye-Aye: Let's get out of here before something else happens. Numbuh 1: You're right, Aye-Aye. (Numbuh 1 and Aye-Aye runs.) Mudskipper: Come on, guys. (Mudskipper runs.) Numbuh 3: Wait for me! (Numbuh 3 runs. Suddenly, Melvin clutches Numbuh 3.) Mudskipper: Numbuh 3! Melvin: (pulls Numbuh 3) Get back in the bucket where you belong! Numbuh 3: Why are you doing this to me, Melvin? Melvin: Because I hate it for a stupid ball pit of mine! And now you're gonna stay at Borneo in my place! Numbuh 3: I don't think so. (Numbuh 3 kicks Melvin.) Numbuh 3: Run, Mudskipper! Mudskipper: I'm glad you kicked him. (Numbuh 3 and Mudskipper runs.) Numbuh 3: Me, too. (Melvin lies down before he wakes up and gets angry.) Melvin: Get back here! Numbuh 3, come back! I'm supposed to send her to Borneo! (Numbuh 1 and Aye-Aye stops running and climbs the kapok tree.) Numbuh 3: Wait up, guys! Wait up! (Mudskipper stops running and climbs the kapok tree. Numbuh 3 never climbs the kapok tree.) Mudskipper: Numbuh 3? Numbuh 3: Come on, guys! Wait for me! (Melvin runs in charge.) Numbuh 1: Come on, Numbuh 3! She's gaining on you! Melvin: You always call me an elephant monkey! But who's the elephant monkey now! (Melvin kicks Numbuh 3 higher in the kapok tree and sees Numbuh 1, Aye-Aye, and Mudskipper.) Numbuh 3: Hi, guys. (Melvin climbs the kapok tree.) Numbuh 1: Let's get out of here. (Sector V (except Numbuh 2, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5), Mudskipper, and Aye-Aye falls on the ground.) Numbuh 1: Quickly! (Melvin chases Sector V (except Numbuh 2, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5), Mudskipper, and Aye-Aye.) Melvin: Numbuh 3, I'm coming for you. Numbuh 3: Looks like it's time to take a stand. Mudskipper: You got this, Numbuh 3. (Melvin fights Numbuh 3.) Numbuh 1: Let's run! (Numbuh 1, Aye-Aye, Numbuh 3, Mudskipper, and Melvin falls down to the ground.) Numbuh 1: Come on! Run for it! (Numbuh 1, Aye-Aye, Numbuh 3, and Mudskipper runs and sees the ladder. Cut to Melvin runs.) Aye-Aye: The rake! Numbuh 3: Okay! (Numbuh 3 turns the rake around and Melvin steps on a rake to hit him.) Numbuh 3: I did it! I did it! I did it! Huh? Melvin: Guess again, Numbuh 3. (Numbuh 3 hides behind Numbuh 1.) Kommo: Hey, monk! Get a load of this! (Kommo punches Melvin.) Numbuh 3: Finally, now's our chance! (Numbuh 3 fights Melvin.) Aye-Aye: Go, Numbuh 3! Kommo: Wow! She won. Numbuh 3: I hate you! You're evil! Melvin: Of course, I'm evil, young lady! Everyone else made that clear to me just one time. (Melvin kicks Numbuh 3.) Melvin: Say goodbye to your girl, fellas. Numbuh 3 is going to Borneo! Aye-Aye: No more Borneo! Melvin: You're right. Perhaps, I would rather something the lot of us! (Melvin throws Aye-Aye to hit the ground.) Lizzie: Candle, please. Melvin: Who said that? (Kommo puts the candle on the ground.) Lizzie: Hi, guys. Numbuh 1: Lizzie. Aye-Aye: You're here. Numbuh 3: Yes! Melvin: It can't be. Lizzie: Looks like a stranger just got no invitation in this jungle. (Numbuh 3 kicks Melvin high in the air.) Melvin: Uh-oh! (Numbuh 1 kicks Melvin to Lizzie.) Numbuh 1: Okay, Lizzie. Do your stuff. Lizzie: Yes, sir! Melvin: You'll never get rid of me, Lizzie. Never. Lizzie: Sorry, Melvin. This is for your own good. Upsy-daisy! (Melvin screams and falls down to the bucket of ball pit.) Numbuh 1: We did it, guys! We won! Kommo: That ought to do it. (Lizzie climbs down the ladder.) Numbuh 1: Good job, Lizzie. Lizzie: Thanks. Numbuh 1: You're welcome. Come here. (Numbuh 1 hugs Lizzie.) Aye-Aye: L'amore, l'amore, l'amore. Numbuh 1: Let's go get the rest of the gang! Mudskipper: And Lizzie, too. Numbuh 3: We're coming. Kommo: Wait for me, guys. (The wind blew a candle. Melvin is at the bucket of ball pit. Gorilla and Chimpanzee runs and stops him.) Gorilla: Melvin, you're under arrest! (Gorilla and Chimpanzee arrests Melvin.) Gorilla: You know I've been looking all over for you. Melvin: But that one's ruined my chance to send someone in Borneo. Chimpanzee: Borneo? Do you have to expect this believe that story? Melvin: Jaguar, help us! Jaguar! Jaguar, where are you? (Gorilla and Chimpanzee drag Melvin to the river.) Melvin: At least nobody is out there. (Suddenly, the piranhas open their mouths.) Melvin: Huh? (Melvin gets eaten by piranhas when he screams. The "KND" logo zooms here.) Tapir: You know, Orangutan. I've been thinking. Things may have soft drinks for these hamsters. Do you cheer me up already? Orangutan: I'm afraid so, Tapir. But I am glad when I cheered. Kommo: Haven't you forgot my name yet? Lizzie: This is Kommo. He's a Komodo dragon. Numbuh 3: Wow. Komodo dragon. And his name is Kommo. Shoebill: She's right. That deserves a big cheer. Kommo: By the way, I believe this belongs to me. Numbuh 4: How does Lizzie get married, Numbuh 5? Numbuh 5: Numbuh 5 hates jungles. Numbuh 2: You will come to the jungle fountain. The big cat is coming. Numbuh 3: Jaguar, he's back! Numbuh 2: No, he's not. Numbuh 3: Tiger? Tiger: Yes. That's me. I am a tiger. Numbuh 5: Tiger? What's a tiger? Numbuh 1: It's probably the only big cat with stripes. Lizzie: Nigie, this is Tiger. Tiger: Like I said, I am a tiger. From now on, we're going to sing that song. (The song starts.) Numbuh 3: (singing) To have a gift is a wonderful thing. Your spirits will lift and your heart will sing. Though some might use it to live like a king. I finally know what it's for. Lizzie: (singing) At last your gift makes you feel like a king. When you see all the good and the help it can bring. Orangutan: (singing) And joy will bloom like the flowers in spring. Numbuh 4 and Tapir: (singing) When you finally know what it's for. Lizzie: (singing) Yes, that's what it's there for. Dholes: (singing) So let's say a prayer for. Others: (singing) The wonderful blessings in store. When you finally know what it's for. (Numbuh 4 opens his soda can.) Numbuh 4: Cheers. Numbuh 3: (singing) When you finally know what it's for. (The song ends.)